finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Springfield Centre Mall
Springfield Centre Mall is a shopping mall located in McKinley, Pennsylvania. Nick O'Bannon had a premonition of a disaster in the mall in which several people died. However, Nick stopped the disaster from occurring, saving the countless ill-fated shoppers. There is a cinema on the top floor, where Lori Milligan and Janet Cunningham watched Love Lays Dying. ''The Final Destination'' 'Premonition:' Lori Milligan and Janet Cunningham went to the mall and shopping. When Janet was trying a pair of sunglasses, she and Lori were disturbed by two toys sellers. Lori brought a pair of shoes, while Janet was talking to a woman who sold flowers. Then, they decided to go to the mall's cinema on the top floor to see the film Love Lays Dying. When they were on the escalator, Lori's shoelace becomes stuck; with Janet's help, Lori finally pulls her foot loose from the escalator. Behind Tagert Theatres Theater 13, wind blows through a window, blowing the window drape onto a fan and then a cart. The drape turns on the fan, which blew the drape onto the cart. The dr ape acted as a sail, moving the cart and knocking gasoline tanks over. At the same time the sunlight comes in through the window, streaming through enhanced worker's glasses that are aimed toward a sawdust pile. The sawdust catches fire, and the gasoline reaches the small fire. The construction room starts on fire as the gasoline starts streaming all over the floor. Thus, the flammable chemical tanks set fire, which explode. But, before the explosion. Lori notices signs of death as she recalls certain things that had happened at the speedway. She hears "Hey! Down in front asshole!" and "Sir, I'm gonna ask you to move your feet." just like at the speedway. She tries telling Janet, that something's wrong, but Janet doesn't want to believe it. Then Nick runs in, he tells Lori that George is dead and that it's not over yet. Nick pulls Lori out of the theater, but Janet stays behind. Just then the screen explodes and a metal beam impales Janet in the stomach, as well as a few nails that had been shot through Janet's face. Lori and Nick run out of the theater and through the mall, as more explosions are created. They try going down by the escalator when the malls pillars start to crumble. One pillar falls over, knocking everybody off the escalator except for Nick, and Lori. The escalator collapses, exposing the gears. As the stairs continue to move down, Lori struggles to get back up. Nick attempts to pull Lori up, but She's slowly falling towards the gears. Lori's foot gets caught and she is pulled in, and crushed/torn apart by the gears. Nick awakens from his premonition to find he's in front of the hospital, moments from George's death. Unable to save George, Nick rushes to the mall to save Lori and Janet. 'Non-premonition:' Nick runs into the mall, but instead of going to theater 13 he looks for the fire. He runs into the construction room and sees the fire has already started, the gasoline is close to combining with the flaming sawdust pile. He tries the fire alarm, but it hasn't been connected yet. He tries the fire extinguisher, but it won't start so he throws it on the ground. The fire extinguisher hits the table's leg, causing the nail gun to slowly slide off the table. Nick stops on the fire, successfully putting it out, but an ash floats over to another sawdust pile which then sets fire. As Nick runs over to that pile the nail gun slips, repeatedly hitting the trigger on the floor. Nails impale Nick's arm, and leaves him stuck to the wall. A few more nails penetrate a gas tank, spilling gas onto the floor. As the gasoline stream heads toward the sawdust pile, Nick grab s for the long piece of wood that is laying in the small fire. He lifts the wood up to the sprinkler on the ceiling trying to set the sprinklers off. He does so successfully just before the fire exploded the chemical tanks, the water put out the fire. Alternate Ending Nick goes to mall and runs to the source of the explosion. Following in the theory that Ian offered in Final Destination 3, that if the last one in the order kills themselves, that the whole chain would end. he grabs the explosive that will detonate, causing the explosion, and tosses himself out of the window, on to Police car 180, killing himself. The fire alarm goes off, drawing people out of the theater, for Lori and Janet to observe the scene. They rejoice in their happiness, that they can now live. But, just then a chain suspending a large crate falls.They stare at it, only for the crane to collapse, killing them instantaneously. Controversy Many people believe that because Nick stopped the fire, that the people in the mall are thus put on death's list. People have believed that was a plot hole. Producers have apparently stated that it was Death's Design all along to have Nick save those people in the mall. And that's what Nick meant by saying, "What if, us being here, right now, was the plan from the beginning." needed Trivia *In the Animation's Vision . You can hear a voice , it's a sped up version of "Bye , bye suckers" *This is the only time that Nick could help 2 survivors. Category:McKinley Locations Category:The Final Destination Category:Disasters Category:Death's Servants